Gambit
He appeared in numerous episodes here as one of Magneto's henchmen for hire. Again Gambit and Rogue's relationship is never really shown, although their is some romantic tension between them. Gambit abducts Rogue while she is on her way to school. He then takes Rogue on a train and brings her to his father's location to help him save his father, Jean-Luc from the kidnappers using her powers. Both of them study each others' psychology and develop an affection for each other. When the situation get's worse, the X-Men find Rogue and save her. Gambit also became one of Magneto's Acolytes who helped him avoid the existence of Apocalypse. As Rogue was being mentally controlled by Mesmero, she kissed Gambit using her powers of absorption to gain some of Gambits powers for a time. Though not de-powered, his powers became a contribution for Apocalypse to be reanimated. In the final episode when Xavier glimpses into the future Gambit along with many others are shown to be new additions to the X-Men. A thief from Cajun country, Gambit was unveiled as one of Magneto’s Acolytes, and seemed to take particular interest in Rogue from the moment they met. He did whatever Magneto asked him to, but no one but the two of them ever knew why. He helped Magneto try to defeat Apocalypse, but after his ‘death’ Gambit went solo. He later returned and kidnapped Rogue, offering her a chance for freedom from The X-Men. After they got into a tussle with people who were holding Gambit’s Father captive, Gambit used Rogue’s absorbed knowledge of the people who attacked them to try and free his Dad. Initially angry that she had been used, Rogue offered to help Gambit after failing to save her own Mother. They managed to save his father, and Xavier’s glimpse into the future shows that Gambit later did join his team. Origin Remy Etienne LeBeau, the mutant who would later become Gambit was abandoned at birth by his birth father, due to his unusual red-on-black eyes (they believed their child was of satanic origins). He was stolen from a New Orleans orphanage by the Thieves Guild and given to Antiquary, a collector of children, who considered Remy a perfect work of art. There he was given the name Remy and the title Le Diable Blanc (The White Devil), because of an old Guild Prophecy that spoke of a white devil. However, Jean-Luc LeBeau greatly disliked the idea of the child being in Antiquary 's care, and arranged for Remy to grow up being watched by a gang of street thieves known as Fagan's Mob instead. At age eight, Remy met and befriended a young girl named Bella Donna. A few days later, he was taken in and adopted by the leader of the Thieves Guild, Jean-Luc himself, after a failed pickpocket attempt which had been secretly arranged by Jean to meet with the young mutant. Power and Abilities Gambit has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy by touching it. When Gambit thus charges an object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on contact. Gambit over the years has seemingly grown into the ability to charge organic material. This was shown in such instances as charging Sebastian Shaw, stating he could charge anything or anyone. He also charged Daken's arm and once used a small lizard as a bomb. He once charged a wad of gum, and spat it in the face of X-Cutioner while he was restrained. At his full power, Gambit is able to charge any organic or non-organic matter within his line of sight through thought. The failure to control his abilities in his youth forced him to turn to Mister Sinister, who excised the portion of his brain stem responsible for his full abilities. Later, while he is trapped in Victorian England, he returns to Sinister to have his grey matter re-implanted, restoring his abilities to their full potential. He uses his powers to return to present-day by transforming himself into living energy, which joins with the kinetic flow of the time stream. After the surgery performed by Mister Sinister, Gambit's powers were restored to their natural potential. He was able to use his power simply by looking at an object that he wished to charge, including living objects. Gambit could also manipulate the potency of the energy release and could even exercise a measure of control over time. With access to his full power, Gambit is able to manipulate the potency of his bio-kinetic energy to burn, cause molecular discomfort, incinerate and create timed detonations. However, he burns out all of his power after fighting New Son, and it is left back at it's normal level. Gambit is also able to heal himself by stimulating his cellular activity, although this ability has only been demonstrated once. After having a card explode in his face and being blinded, Gambit showed the ability to see the future in his cards. A tarot reading ability that was only shown while he was blind. Gambit's ability to tap into energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity, as well as creating a static interference that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. Gambit also possesses a hypnotic charm that allows him to exert a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. However, powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. As the Horseman Death, Gambit demonstrates the ability to convert inert materials into toxic substances (such as transforming breathable air into poisonous gases) and has the potential to ingest diseases and plagues. He could control deadly gases as well. Gambit seems to be somehow suppressing the Horsemen in his mind. If the Horsemen is psychically tempered with, it seems that Gambit can again transform into him causing his appearance to once again change. While in this form again he has been able to sense a telepath that was erasing his presence. He has also shown to still be able to charge his cards, though when hitting someone the person's skin turns black (seemingly associated with severe pain), and they disintegrate or possibly get sucked into the card (seeing as the card is still present, still charged, and smoking with energy). Gambit has shown to be able to transform back into his regular form. Remy can also corrupt other individuals through direct skin contact or use of his cards. Those corrupted take on the same black skin, white hair and red eyes as his Death Persona. Other Abilities Remy is an expert weapon fighter. He specializes in the Savate style of fighting with a Bo staff, while he is also trained in traditional dueling and fencing. He can throw small objects with extraordinary accuracy. Though never confirmed, this uncanny accuracy may be a factor of his mutant powers, given that he very often throws playing cards much farther and with much greater accuracy than any human has ever been known to achieve. He is also a skilled duelist and fencer. Gambit is bilingual (fluent in both English and Cajun French). He can also change his accent to reflect his role. He is cunning, observant, patient as well as a master thief. He is also a master card shark and gambler. Gambit can weigh the risks based on what is to be gained or lost. He is willing to gamble everything for those he loves most. Hence his name. Paraphernalia Gambit often wields playing cards and a telescopic bo staff. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men